


Divertissement

by cosmicrecyclingbin



Series: Pirouette-Verse [12]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicrecyclingbin/pseuds/cosmicrecyclingbin
Summary: Divertissement- a ballet term meaning "enjoyable diversion", a distraction.Leorio distracts Kurapika by letting him take out his frustrations in the bedroom.Takes place somewhere between Pirouette chapters 14 and 17
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Pirouette-Verse [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033383
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Divertissement

**Author's Note:**

> So I deleted this like twice. I'm not particularly happy with it but whatever. 
> 
> Here's some bottom!leorio.
> 
> It will never happen again.

“-And then he had the  _ nerve  _ to say I was wobbling on my leg extension!  _ I never wobble.” _

Kurapika paced the floor next to Leorio’s bed as the doctor watched, both only clad in their underwear.

They  _ had  _ been about to have sex, but Leorio had made the mistake of asking about Kurapika’s day.

Which led to a heated one-sided conversation about  _ Chrollo. _

“He said my turns were  _ flat.  _ Can you belie-“

“Sunshine.”

“-ve that? I can’t-“

“ _ Kurapika.” _

“Huh?” The dancer looked up at his boyfriend, who was reclining on his side with his chin propped up in his hand, “What?”

“You’re working yourself into a tizzy. Do you maybe wanna top tonight? I think you could use the outlet.”

Kurapika blinked and tilted his head as if he’d suddenly gone deaf.

“You… what?” He crossed his arms over his chest, “Are you making fun of me?”

Leorio rolled his eyes and reached out to haul him in by his wrist.

“ _ No.  _ I’m serious. How about you take the reins tonight? Be as rough as you need to.  _ I can take it.” _

The look on Leorio’s face sparked something positively  _ dirty  _ inside him.

_ Oh. Oh shit. Oh fuck. _

“A-are you sure? You’re fine with that?”

It wasn’t their usual shtick, and they’d never really talked about switching things up before.

Leorio slid a hand into Kurapika’s hair and pulled him down close, murmuring heatedly against his lips.

_ “Fuck me, Kurapika.” _

The dancer shuddered and and cursed, pushing Leorio back against the bed and climbing on top of him. He looked down at the satisfied smirk on his boyfriend’s face and bit his lip.

“I’ve only done this once before and it was a long time ago.”

Leorio pulled him down and kissed him languidly, fingers lightly skirting up his bare back.

“It’s okay. Just think about what I do to  _ you.  _ I’ll let you know if I’m uncomfortable,” he kissed the underside of Kurapika’s jaw and rocked his hips upward. He was already rock hard and Kurapika realized that, embarrassingly enough, so was he.

He took a steadying breath and leaned in to suck and bite at Leorio’s neck and shoulder, earning him little pleased grunts and sighs.

“Mmm, you can bite harder than that…”

Leorio leaned his head to the side, giving him better access, and Kurapika bit down  _ hard.  _ The doctor hissed and arched his lower body, at the same time pushing Kurapika’s hips down to grind against him.

Kurapika moaned and bit him a few more times, leaving angry crescents all over his shoulder and chest. He moved down slightly and ran a hand down his stomach, grinding the heel of his palm against his straining erection. He teased a dark nipple with his tongue before taking it into his mouth and giving a sharp suck, earning him a deep, guttural groan.

He scraped his teeth against it, feeling a shiver wrack through the brunette’s body. A hand slid up and took hold of Leorio’s other nipple, pinching and twisting it until the man was squirming beneath him.

He absently heard the drawer of the nightstand open and a bottle of lube was tossed at him. 

He sat back on his heels and admired the flush that ran from the doctor’s hairline all the way down to his belly button. He was looking at him with that infuriating, antagonistic smirk that always did funny things to his gut.

He wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

He pulled Leorio’s boxers from his stupidly long legs and leaned down to viciously suck and gnaw at his inner thighs. Leorio let out a string of expletives, slamming a fist into the mattress.

Kurapika popped the cap of the lube and slicked up his fingers. He sat the bottle aside and wrapped a hand around his dick, giving a firm stroke as he pressed one finger into him. 

Leorio grunted and shifted his hips. Kurapika took the head of his cock into his mouth as he fingered him open, adding another digit when the doctor began to moan.

Kurapika’s fingers were not nearly as long as Leorio’s but he did his best to push them in further and crook them, searching.

" _ Shit. Fuck. Sunshine, I-" _

He knew he'd found what he was looking for when Leorio began to babble and buck. He stroked over it lightly and slurped at the tip of Leorio’s cock and watched as he threw his head from side to side, face pinched.

The way the doctor moaned his name and clenched down on his fingers made his dick throb.

Leorio grabbed him by the hair and pulled him off him, "Come on, that's enough. Don't you want to wreck me?"

" _ Jesus,  _ Leorio."

He pulled his fingers out and quickly arranged himself before pushing in, the tight heat making his vision go white for a second. 

Leorio’s arms and legs circled around him like some sort of horny octopus. The doctor’s mouth began to run as Kurapika pulled back and shoved forward. 

" _ Fuck, ngh... sunshine that feels so good,"  _ he moaned loudly, "So so  _ big, Kurapika-" _

Kurapika leaned forward and covered his mouth.

"Oh my God  _ shut up,"  _ the dancer’s blush deepened, "You're so  _ embarrassing." _

Leorio opened his pretty hazel eyes and stared at him as he took his hand and moved it to his throat.

"Make me."

Something in Kurapika  _ snapped. _

He pulled out almost all the way and  _ slammed _ back in, squeezing Leorio’s neck and groaning deeply as it made his insides clamp down.

He adjusted himself and pushed one of Leorio’s legs back, grabbing onto his slim hips for leverage as he absolutely  _ throttled  _ him.

The new angle and added force seemed to do the job as Leorio couldn't seem to form anything but broken syllables and guttural moans with his mouth.

The doctor’s arms fell back to the bed and he dug his hands into the bedding. Kurapika took a second to absorb how wrecked his big, muscley boyfriend looked beneath him with his red cheeks and desperate, hungry eyes. Leorio bucked up against his thrusts and Kurapika dug his fingers into his hips until they threatened to bruise, speeding up his movements as quickly as he could.

Every ounce of teasing had been fucked out of the doctor it seemed and now he looked positively fragile- like he'd fall apart if Kurapika stopped pounding into him. Kurapika absently wondered if this is what Leorio got to see every time he fucked him.

Leorio clenched around him again and it took everything in him not to cum right then.

He took hold of Leorio’s dripping cock and stroked firmly. He closed his eyes and concentrated on how pissed off and frustrated he had been all day and used it as fuel to thrust  _ faster  _ and  _ harder  _ and  _ deeper  _ until Leorio was a gasping mess, writhing beneath him with wet lashes.

Leorio suddenly arched sharply, letting out a choked sob. The rapid, pulsating clenches around Kurapika’s dick undid him and suddenly they were both cumming. Kurapika’s hot seed spilled inside him and Leorio’s splattered over his stomach.

  
  


Unable to hold himself up any longer, Kurapika wobbled and collapsed on top of the doctor, groaning.

A few minutes later a steady hand stroked through his hair and he looked up at Leorio’s face.

"Feel better?"

Kurapika’s cheeks burned as he nodded.

"That was… embarrassingly short-lived for both of us."

Leorio snickered and Kurapika gave a half-hearted smack to his shoulder.

"I mean… you didn't hear me complaining," Leorio shrugged, craning his neck to kiss him messily.

Kurapika sighed against his lips.

"Don't… get used to this. I mean, I had a good time but-"

Leorio smirked, arching a brow.

"You'd rather have me inside you, huh?"

" _ Shut. Up.  _ No it's just too much work."

"Lazy-ass pillow princess."

Kurapika narrowed his eyes but Leorio merely laughed and flipped them over, pulling Kurapika’s leg over his shoulder and grabbing the discarded lube.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I think I still have another round in me. Can't leave my Sunshine unsatisfied."

Kurapika rolled his eyes and pursed his lips but splayed himself out prettily nonetheless.

_"You better not."_


End file.
